Hunters Lullabye
by Erandri
Summary: girls are being found mummified in Las Vegas. When the team takes the case they find that Reid has been a bit more than freindly with one of the new victims. thanks to dakotawind for the title. ReidxVic#6 some mild language. completed for real this time
1. It's Going To Be A Long Day

**Hi people! this story doesn't have a title yet because i can't think of one that fits it. read this and if you have any suggestions for me please, tell all! as usual, please ignore any and all spelling mistakes.**

It's Going To Be A Long Day

_Ugh, Monday. Why do Mondays always have to come so soon? She thought as she turned off her alarm clock and slowly crawled out of her warm bed. She landed on the flood crouched down looking like Spidey does when he crouches on a window. She stood up and cracked her back while walking to the bathroom. She was ready in a record ten minutes and walked out of her cozy room wearing dressy black pants, a white shirt with a tight black vest above it and stepped into the cold hallway. You could hear each step she took on the hardwood floor. Thump…Thump…Thump. She got to the end of the hall and walked down the winding staircase to the first floor of her home. She walked into the kitchen, her long black hair flowing behind her. She walked to a cupboard and opened it revealing a variety of snacks. She grabbed a S'mores Pop- Tart and opened it. At the sound of the crinkling wrapper a small golden cocker- spaniel trotted into the kitchen and sat at her feet peering up at her with begging eyes._

"_Alright, alright. I'm working' on it." She said as she sat the Pop- Tart down and walked to a lower cupboard across the room. She opened it to reveal a big bag of Beneful and some dog biscuts. The dog hurriedly backed up and started to circle the girls feet._

"_Okay! I get it you're hungry!" she bent down picked up the bag and poured some of the food into a small metal bowl near the cupboard. She put the bag back and straightened up. She could already tell that it was going to be a long day._

* * *

_It was going to be a long day_, Spencer Reid thought as he stepped off of the elevator into the BAU. He headed towards his desk already spying the mountain of files that he would have to read over, and half of them were probably Morgan's. He sat down at his desk and just as he started to read the first one Hotch walked past.

"You might as well not even start Reid, we have a new case." He said as he walked up the stairs and into the conference room. Reid glanced at the files, he was relieved that he wouldn't have to do them but he knew that there would just be more when he got back. He stood up and followed Hotch. He sat down in one of the chairs just as JJ walked in. She passed out a case file to everyone and stood at the head of the table.

"There have been five kidnappings in Las Vegas in the past year."

"That doesn't mean that they have a serial killer." Morgan said.

"That may not, but this does." JJ said as she clicked a button on the TV remote and ten pictures appeared on the screen. They were of the victims, the ones on top of how they were found and the ones on bottom how they previously looked. "All were women between the ages of twenty and thirty and had lived in Vegas all their lives."

"Are they all…?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. All of the women were mummified, alive. The first victim, Carrie Boxvite, age twenty- two, worked as a librarian and was engaged to Bryce Anderson. She had gone to get groceries at the store around one in the afternoon and never made it back." JJ continued as she clicked the remote again and a larger picture of the second victim came on the screen. "Jennifer Saunders, age twenty- one, works as a veterinarian. Her boss reported her missing after she didn't show up for work after a few days. No known family. Third victim, Taye Johnson, age twenty. She worked as a call girl, went out one night and never came back. Fourth girl was Lisa Clark, age thirty. Wife and mother of three, she went to pick her daughter up from soccer practice and never arrived." JJ said. She clicked the button one last time and a picture of the last victim came on the screen. "Last victim was Allyce Hayes. Age twenty, she worked in a restaurant as a waitress. She went out for a lunch break and didn't come back." JJ turned around to face the team. "All were kept for at least seventy- five days."

"The ancient Egyptians believed that mummification was a way to ensure your presence in the after life. The total process took seventy days to complete, I mean, after you pull out their major organs and then completely dry the body to wrap it. Did you know that the Egyptians actually believed that the brain was worthless and that your heart did all of your thinking." Reid said reading over the case file.

"Is there any known connection between them?" Hotch asked getting off the subject of embalming a body.

"None, and there are no leads as to where or why they were taken." JJ said a bit disappointed in the Vegas PD.

"Looks like we're starting with nothing." Hotch said standing up, "Wheels up in one hour."

* * *

_She couldn't remember what had happened to her so that she had ended up in this room. She looked around her and all she saw was gray walls. When she woke up she had experienced two sensations; pain and fear. She found that her hands were securely tied behind her back and her left ankle was shackled to the wall with a chain no longer than two feet and her whole body ached. She had untied the weak knot and had already felt the chain and found that it was too thick to break. She had surveyed her surroundings and found that she was in a small room no bigger than four by six feet. The room was lit by a single bulb that glowed a dull orange. Suddenly, she heard a creak and spun around to find a small tray being pushed through a slit in the door. Well, at least she knew where the door was now. She dragged herself to the tray and found that it was filled with some cold soup and hard bread. She drank the soup, finding that it was stone cold, and then stuck the hard bread in her vest pocket. She wiggled her toes and found that her boots were missing. She crawled into a corner, curled into a ball and tried to keep herself warm, trying to remember what she had learned in her early training. As she sat she was thinking two things; what was going to happen to her, and she wished she could have talked to Spencer one last time._

* * *

They had just arrived at the LVPD when the chief told them the news.

"Another girl has gone missing?" Rossi asked looking at the picture the chief had given them.

"Yeah." Police Chief McGrevor said.

"Who?" Reid asked.

"Megan Winston, local just like the others. Age twenty- seven, she disappeared yesterday. Boss reported it when she didn't show up for work."

"Alright, do you have someplace where we can set up?" Hotch asked.

"Sure, I can set you up it the conference room." Chief McGrevor said as he led the team down the hall. All of them followed except for Reid. Morgan noticed and walked back to talk with him.

"Reid man, you okay?"

"It's Meg." was all Reid said.

"Wait a minute man. You know this girl?" Morgan asked surprised and proud that Reid would know such a beautiful girl. Reid nodded his head.

"We were classmates."

**Begin flashback:**

"**So runt, what do you have for me today?" the larger of the two boys said. He was about six foot five and had short brown hair, probably a football player. His friend just stood behind him laughing. He was a couple inches shorter and had more than a couple extra pounds on him. Reid just stared at the ground and kept walking.**

"**Hey Pipsqueak!" the taller one shouted, pushing him against the row of lockers making him drop his stack of books, "I was talking to you!" he continued as he raised his fist and Reid closed his eyes. But, before he could let it swing something stopped him. Reid opened his closed eyes to see the back of a tall girl with long black hair standing in between him and the bully.**

"**Funny," she said in a cool voice, as if she did this on a regular basis, "I never would have thought that someone who couldn't spell buzz would have the brains to be able to know how to throw a punch." she said with the faintest hint of a smile. The bully just stood there, trembling with rage.**

"**Oh wait! I almost forgot, you weren't able to spell A, isn't that right Jason." she continued, accenting the -n of Jason. He raised his fist, contemplating whether or not the punch her right her or just let it go.**

"**Hey Meg, I thought that you knew better than to interfere with _a mans business_." the bully said lowering his fist.**

"**Oh yeah, I forgot. To you women are useless tools that are only good for one thing, to serve the almighty _you_. Guess I missed that memo, sorry, I'll be sure to shred it when I do get it." she continued. "Now why don't you go run along and play with yourself, after all, that is the only thing you're good at." she said.**

"**One day." he said giving up and walking away, his friend in tow.**

"**Yeah, one day I'll beat the crap out of you and then laugh over your wounded body, you remember that, don't you? How you stood over him and just laughed it up like you were a couple of gaggling gals swapping jokes over your afternoon tea and crumpets." the two stared at her and then kept walking. She stared at them for a moment before finally turning around to face the kid she just saved.**

"**You okay kid?" she asked, Reid could only nod. "What's your name?"**

"**Reid, Spencer Reid." he said a bit hesitantly.**

"**Well Reid, I'm Megan." she said holding out her hand. He took it, noticing that she was in pretty bad shape. She had a bruise on her left cheek along with a couple of cuts above her eyes covered in medical tape. On her arms he noticed that she had more bandages and bruises. "What'd you do to piss Jason off like that?"**

"**I-I don't know."**

"**Well, hang out with me and he'll never bother you again, nor will any of the other bullies, I got leverage on them all." she said proudly.**

"**What happened to you?" Reid asked. She looked confused at first but then realized what her was talking about. She smiled and said,**

"**That's a story for another day my man." she said ruffling his hair and they started to pick up both of their book for their next classes.**

**

* * *

**

**Alright, tell me how i'm doing. it probably sucks so, drop off a few comments so that i can improve. In other words: review. see ya soon.**


	2. Letters

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, you made my day. Here is chapter 2. nothing really exciting happens here but you get a little info anout the latest vic Meg.**

_She was terrified, but she couldn't let them know that, it would only give him pleasure. She had tried to see out of the food hatch but found that it could only be opened from the outside and no matter how long or hard she pushed on it it would not give. She tried to find other means of escape but there were none, it was a solid prison cell with no means of escape. So, she settled for curling into a ball in the corner, trying to stay warm._

* * *

The team had found no leads as to who the un sub could be. Reid and Morgan had gone to the latest victims house to try and find something. Hotch and JJ were talking to the families and Rossi and Prentiss had gone to where the latest victims car had been found.

"It looks like they hit her square in the side." Prentiss said examining the car. The entire driver side was demolished and the passenger side had been slammed into a telephone pole. "It would be a miracle if she survived this."

"She did, otherwise our guy wouldn't have bothered to take her with him." Rossi said examining some glass on the ground. "So, he hits her car to get her, cuts the seatbelt and drags her out of the window."

"For there to be this much damage to the car, he had to have been going at least eighty." Prentiss said looking over the wreck.

Morgan had only opened the door when he was attacked. Just as the door swung open a tiny gold ball of curly hair sprinted towards him and started jumping on him and barking and him and Reid.

"Whoa! Hey, come on get down!" Morgan yelled as Reid grabbed the dogs collar and pulled the small dog off of him. They closed the door and let the dog loose again. The started searching the house for any clues. Morgan went into the kitchen and found it spotless, just like the rest of the house. Reid walked up the stairs and turned left. He opened the door and found a game room with a mini bar, pool table, poker table and phoose- ball. The room looked like it was part of a bar with its oak furnishings and dim lighting. He left that room and went right finding two more doors. The one on the right opened to reveal a giant personal library. The walls were lined with shelves filled to capacity with books, the only wall space not covered with books was the single window, which was currently covered by black curtains. In the centre of the room there was a short table with magazines and more books on it. There was one moon chair and a lamp accompanying it. There were even more books on the floor, stacks four feet high threatened to topple over and crush Reid beneath them. He walked into the room and found that the books were very well categorized, first by genre, then by author, then, if more than one book by the same author, by title. Morgan came into the room and abruptly stopped.

"Whoa! Man, this girl's got more books than a library!" he said stepping in with caution. "Hey man, I found these in her office downstairs but I cant read them." Morgan said handing Reid a dozen papers.

"They look like they're in Chinese." he said looking them over, "Handwritten and accurate. Are all of her papers like this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She was paranoid that someone was stealing her work, so in result she started to write in a different language. Apparently she chose Chinese." Reid said examining the papers. "Unfortunately, I don't know and Chinese, you'll have to send them to Garcia." he handed them back to Morgan and walked to the last room left unchecked. He swung the door open to find the messiest room he had ever seen.

"Wow." Morgan said peering over Reids shoulder. "Why is this room so messy when all of the others are spotless?"

"She's a rooster."

"What?"

"She was born in the year of the rooster, 1981. The Chinese say that people born in certain years have corresponding personalities to their animal. Roosters are said to be penetrating and have suitable solutions for whatever happens. They are both clever and cunning and they get everything in good order at home and work, except for their own rooms. They tend to exaggerate and like nice things. They think trying to please people is most important and like adventure and traveling. They don't like authorities and are always ready to help."

"She soundle like a great girl." Morgan said, sympathy in his voice.

"She was better than great, she was Megan." Reid said with a rare chuckle. "We better look to see if she got any letter or anything." he said walking out of the room and back down the stairs. He walked into the study and sat down at the laptop.

"I tried, it's secure. There's no getting into it."

"You don't think like she does." Reid said as he started typing a password. The computer started to glow and finally turned on.

"Whoa. What did you type?"

"An old nickname, paralipophobiac."

"What?"

"It means a person who is afraid of responsibility." Reid said. He moved the cursor to the recycle bin and clicked it.

"Reid man, what are you doing?"

"She always kept the important documents cloaked." he said as he clicked to icon and it opened up to reveal e-mails, scanned documents and typed letters. "See." He scrolled down and found an email that said Boo. He clicked on it and it opened to reveal a short but threatening message.

_Eternallybored,_

_I have been watching you. I must say that we will be together soon._

_You may not know it, but I'm your soul mate. We will be together always, whether you like it or not. Keep a watchful eye out for me. I'll be seeing you soon._

_Your soul mate._

"This guy could definitely be our unsub." Morgan said as Reid scrolled through more of the documents. He came across one hat said; Revised Letter To Spencer (Need To Re-Write). He opened it and found that it was a letter addressed o him. It said:

_Spencer,_

_It feels weird, not knowing where you are or what you're doing with your life when we were once so close. I don't even know what you like anymore. I must confess, I had Bryce, my bodyguard, check in on you a couple of times. What he found tells me that you are doing well. You're in the BAU, that's awesome, I wish I could have been there when you got the new. I wish I could talk to you, I miss having a true friend by my side, to share with and confide in. Maybe when you receive this letter we can get back together and pick up where we left off. I truly miss you spouting off useless facts and your confused looks when I crack a joke you don't get. I wish we could have more movie nights where we just curl up on the couch with a blanket and popcorn and just sit there in silence watching a movie, making fun of the poor animation and true corniness of the movie. Well, I'm just rambling on now so I'll stop. You'll be happy to know that I moved out of my parents house, I had finally had enough. I got a good job in a museum and I'm making good pay. I adopted a puppy, I named her Diane. She's the cutest thing you ever did see. She's short with curly golden hair and big floppy ears. I just bought a house, it's a little to big for me but I'll get used to it. One thing I do like about it though is it has a game room that came with an expensive slate pool table and a real casino poker table, complete with real chips. I think the only reason I got them was because they couldn't get them out of the door. I'm still writing like you told me to do, one of my writing got published. It was just a small column in a magazine but it was one step closer. I better stop before I breakdown, thinking of my new life without you. It's even more pathetic breaking down while writing a letter then breaking down talking to someone. Once again, I hope we can one day pick up where we left off with our friendship._

_Sincerely,_

_Megan ;-P_

Reid couldn't help it and he let a single tear slide down his cheek.

"You okay?" Morgan asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Reid said. "We better get this hard drive over to Garcia. Did you find any mail?"

"Just today's. nothing but bills and junk mail." Morgan said, still concerned for the young agent. "What did she men when she said 'you'll be proud to know that I moved out of my parents house'?"

"Her father was a judge and he believed that because he helped to enforce the law, he was above it. You remember how I said she looked the day I met her?"

"Yeah, bandages and bruises everywhere."

"Her father did that. It wasn't the last time it happened either. At least once a week she would come to school looking like that. She told people that she was really klutzy and that only half of it was real and she only put it on because it made her look 'tough'. she was tough, she handled it by herself the entire four years of high school. She only told me in our senior year what was really happening in her families 'perfect home'. I tried to et her to talk to people about it but she refused. We won't find anything else here, we better meet with the others." Reid said standing up abruptly.

"Hold on. What do we do with the dog?" Morgan asked.

"I Don't know…drop it off at the SPCA?"

**Thanks for reading, please review and give me your ideas for a title!**


	3. Old Acquantances

**Chapter three has arrived! The drug name and the streets are completely fictional. In this chapter you get to see a bit of Reids mean side so read and review! As always, please excuse any and all spelling mistakes. **

Old Acquaintances:

Reid and Morgan had dropped Diane off at the SPCA for a hefty fee and then went back to the station.

"Hey Baby Doll. What do you have for me." Morgan asked over the speaker phone.

"Alright, I has able to trace the email address to one Jason Miller. He works at a repair shop. Rossi and Prentiss found some paint scraped on the car but that came back negative. The blood they found there was a lot more interesting."

"How so?"

"It's a common type but I found trace elements of sedatives. I haven't gotten any hits on it yet but I can tell you one thing, this girl didn't give them to herself."

"How do you know that?"

"Woman's intuition. She had a great life, good, easy job. All her bills were paid, house was one year from being paid off. No debts, she had no reason for taking any of this."

"Alright, so the un sub slips her a sedative to weaken her so that she can't fight back."

"And she would have fraught back. She was trained for these types of situations." Reid said to Garcia.

"Hey guys, I just got a hit on the sedative. It's called a Sleeping Beauty. They're most commonly used in kidnappings but it's rare. People don't use it because it takes a long time to work but once it kicks in, that person is out cold. there's no waking them until the drug wears off."

"Thanks Baby Doll, can you give us Jasons address?" Morgan asked, "I want to go check him out."

"Sure my chocolate god, it's 46 Clarity Road."

"Thanks." Morgan said as he closed his phone and headed out of the door, Reid in tow.

* * *

Rossi and Prentiss had finished with the car, finding nothing but some paint scrapes and a few drops of blood. They were now headed to the museum where Megan worked. They pulled up in front of a big building that said; Las Vegas Natural History Museum in big black letters. The building was square and relatively unattractive. They walked inside and went to the information booth.

"I'm SSA FBI Agent Rossi and this is SSA FBI Agent Prentiss." Rossi said showing his credentials, "We need to see the curator."

"Sure." the small blond said as she picked up the phone, she pressed speed dial one and waited. "Sir, there are a couple of FBI agents here who wish to talk with you. Yes sir, I'll tell them." she hung up the phone and faced the agents. "Mr. Zemmi is relatively bus right now but if you would like to see him he is doing the tour in the Egyptian exhibition. It's just up those stairs and to you right. It had statues of Anubis in front of the door." she said pointing out where the stairs were.

"Thank you." Prentiss said as she followed Rossi up the stairs. They got to the statues of Anubis and walked in.

They spotted a stout man near a replica of King Tuts sarcoufagus.

"Mr. Zemmi?" Rossi asked. The man looked up from the group of about ten intermediate students and the flashed their credentials again. "Can we talk." the man nodded and told the kids to look around while he talked to them.

"How can I help you agents?"

"When did you last see Megan Winston?"

"Last Friday. She took off early because she wasn't feeling well, I'm doing her tour now. Is she okay?"

"Do you know anyone who would want to harm her?" Rossi asked skirting the curators question.

"No. No, she got along well with everyone. Never had a complaint. But… there was this one time."

"When?"

"About a month ago she came in real worried. She said that she had gotten a threatening email and was worried. She got over it soon though."

"Did she tell you what it said?"

"No, she just said that she thought that it was from a weird stalker who wanted to get her attention."

"I told her to report it but she wouldn't. I- Hey! Don't climb on the exhibits! I'm sorry but I really have to get back to the tour. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"You were a great help." Rossi said.

"We need to find out who sent that email." Rossi said as his phone rang, "Rossi. Hey Morgan did you and Reid find anything at the house?" there was a brief pause, "Alright we'll see you back at the station." he hung up the phone and turned to Prentiss, "Morgan and Reid are headed to the stalkers house. We'll meet up with Hotch and JJ at the station."

* * *

They had finished talking with the families and had come up with nothing. All of the women were good people who didn't have any enemies.

"Lets go back to the station." Hotch said, "We won't get anything more out of the families." he got into the big, black SUV and started it.

When they arrived at the station they found that Rossi and Prentiss were already there and they were filled in on what Morgan and Reid had found. They soon set to building a profile.

* * *

Morgan pulled up to an old yellow house that looked decrepit and rundown. They walked up the short step and rand the door bell. A tall, pudgy man in gray sweatpants and a stained football jersey answered the door.

"What do you want?" the man said. His gaze wandered from Morgan to Reid standing behind him. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Do you know Megan Winston?" Morgan said.

"And what if I do?"

"You need to tell us when you last saw her."

"High school graduation. I know I've seen you somewhere." he said pointing at Reid.

"Did you send her this email." Reid said holding out a copy to him. He took it and read it over.

"So? What about it?"

"Did you send it to Megan?" Reid said again.

"Yeah I sent it to her. Not like I actually did anything. I sent it to her in a drunk rage then forgot about it. I always kind of liked her in high school." he said and Morgan eyed his suspiciously but he had no doubt that it was the result of drunkenness.

"Thanks for your time." Morgan said as he started down the walk.

"I remember!" he said and the agents turned to face him, "So, pipsqueak made it to the big leagues. Where's your girlfriend now?" he said letting out a laugh. "Probably ran away when she found out about the freak you really are." Reid turned and lunged at him. Morgan grabbed him just before he could punch him.

"How dare you say that! You didn't know what she was like!"

"Reid! Reid man come on." he said trying to drag the younger agent away.

"Oh! Pipsqueak's got a temper on him!" he said mockingly and Reid lunged again. Morgan dragged him to the SUV and yelled at the man to go back inside his home.

"Reid! What the hell was that?"

"Sorry Morgan." Reid said cooling of a little. "It's just, he had _no_ right to say that!"

"I know man but you gotta stay calm. You can't let those types of things get to you!" he said lecturing the younger agent.

"Don't tell Hotch?"

"I won't, but you gotta promise me nothing like that will happen again."

"I promise." he said and they got in the car. Jason's words still rang in his head; _probably ran off when she found out what a freak you really are._

* * *

She guessed that it had been a day, there really was no way to tell time in her cage. She hadn't received any more food or water since the last and she began to be thankful she had save the bread. About a quarter of it was gone and she was determined to ration the rest as long as possible. After what felt like three hours of sitting on the hard ground she began to feel tired. She laid her head down on her arms and fell asleep. She never even stirred when the door opened.

**Please review and give me your ideas for the title! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Tattoos

**i don't own criminal minds. this is a really short chapter but i haven't had any time to write this week. i'll try to update asap!**

Tattoos:

Reid and Morgan had just walked into the conference room when the police chief called saying that their coroner wanted to tell them something. The team walked into the conference room and saw on the computer screen, via webcam, a short, plump man. Hotch cleared his throat to get the man attention.

"Yes, what do you want? Oh! You're the FBI agents! Yes well alright." he said leaving his autopsy report and he walked over to a wall filled with small metal doors. He walked up to one and opened it, needing to step on a ladder to do so. He pulled out the table to reveal a wrinkled body that looked utterly revolting.

"Now, these bodies were hard because, their organs had been removed and stuffed into those little canopic jars. What I was able to find, mostly came from their stomachs." he said as he walked over to a refrigerator and opened it to reveal 20 jars, barely visible in the corner of the screen. He looked for the right one and then held it up to show them. "This is the stomach of our last victim, the one over there." he said pointing to the body, "Mummification is a process of about seventy days. These girls were kept around seventy- five. When I was examining her organs I noticed that there was no trace of food. I went back to the other ones and found the same thing. No food residue, their stomachs were also about half the size they should have been. I did find one interesting thing though, this was on their hearts. On the heart there were symbols on the lining, as you can see here.' he said holding up a photo, "I went back and examined the others and they all had the same symbol." he said holding up a better picture of a symbol.

"That's the hieroglyphic for love." Reid said.

"Yes well, you'll know more about it than me." he said as he turned off the web cam.

"Why would he tattoo the hieroglyphic for love on their hearts?" Rossi asked looking at the team.

_

* * *

_

She woke with a start. She had been in a sleep somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. When she sat up she immediately noticed two things. The first being that she was unchained, and the second being she had been changed. Instead of her black pants, white shirt and fitting vest she was wearing a cool, loose white cotton dress. It had two golden bands over her shoulders and a gold rope belt. Suddenly a cold realization hit her; her only food source was gone.

* * *

They had successfully created a profile and now they were looking for people who fit it. They had to be a local; mummification took to long and was too complicated to do on the road. Probably male, well built but insecure about the shape he was in. He had to have access to drugs or have a good understanding of them. He also owned a truck, black and possibly a Chevy, judging by an indentation found on the wrecked car, and he most likely had Egyptian heritage. They had given the profile to the local police and they were looking while the chief gave them all the records of men who fit the profile.

"Hotch, this is Las Vegas, there has to be thousands of guys who fit the profile."

"Yes but not that many have an Egyptian heritage." Reid said.

"Hey guys, I think I may have a possible. His name is Kneph Rashidi. He works as an intern at a bank. He had been a doctor until he was fired for malpractice, one year ago." JJ said straightening up in her chair.

"That sounds like him. Where does he live?" Hotch asked.

"He lives in apartment thirteen of the Willbrooks complex. It's 18 Willbrook ave." JJ read from the file. The team got up and headed towards the SUV's.

_

* * *

_

She searched the cell, trying to find a way out. It was solid concrete and the only way out was through the door. She had tried pushing and pulling on it, she even tried to kick a whole in it, but all to no avail. She sat down on the floor, tired because of her lack of nutrition. Things didn't seem right, this wasn't a normal kidnapping. She had heard of no ransom, there was no one to make a ransom to. She hadn't been tortured, the only thing the guy was doing to her was starving her. It just didn't make sense, there had to be something more. She fell asleep thinking about what she was going to do.

**hope you liked it! please review!**


	5. Trial and Error

**i don't own criminal minds.**

**this is another really short chapter and i'm sorry. i'****m writing more as we speak.**

Trial and Error:

They arrived at Willbrook apartment complex and found Kneph Rashidi's apartment. They burst into the room to find him playing a video game.

"FBI! Freeze!" Hotch yelled, gun pointed.

"I didn't do any thing!" he yelled with a distinct accent. He dropped the controller and got on his knees, hands behind his head. Morgan walked up and cuffed him. He pulled him to him to his feet and walked him out of the door.

* * *

He had been in the interrogation room for half an hour after being none too graciously dragged from his home. He had no idea why he was here or what they wanted with him or why he was handcuffed, he posed no threat to them. The door opened and an older agent walked in. He laid a file on the table and opened it. He had to look away at what the pictures showed.

"Have you seen these girls before?" the agent said in a calm voice, his face betraying no emotion.

"N-no! Please, put them away!" he said looking at the wall, the celing, anything but those pictures on the table.

"We found articles in your apartment, they were about this case." the agent said, not touching the pictures. "This was Carrie Boxvite. She was going to get married last April." the agent picked up the picture and put in front of his face. He closed his eyes so that he couldn't see it. "she was murdered before she could walk down the isle."

"Please! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You were arrested last year for malpractice, lost your license, had to become an accountant. That seems like a good reason to start killing."

"I didn't kill anybody!"

"This was Jennifer Saunders, this Taye Johnson! Look at them!"

"NO! I will not!" When he opened his eyes a few second later he saw that the agent had left his seat. He heard the click of a door and turned to see him walking out of the room. He turned back to the table and noticed that the agent had taken the pictures and replaced them with a small key.

* * *

"He's telling the truth." Rossi said as Hotch closed the door to the interrogation room.

"I know." he said and he walked to the conference room, file in hand. There was no doubt in his mind that Kneph was telling the truth. They walked into the room and Hotch sat down in one of the chairs, shaking his head no.

"Excuse me." Reid said as he stood up and left the room. A concerned look came over all the agents.

"I'll go talk to him." JJ said as she stood up and went after Reid. She knew the one thing that he needed to do was talk about it.

* * *

Reid walked into one of the unused interrogation rooms and immediately punched the wall. He started pacing angrily back and forth. The door opened and JJ walked in.

"Reid, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Tell me about her." JJ said sitting down in on of the metal chairs at the table, a concerned look on her face. Reid stared at the other and reluctantly sat down too. "What was she like?"

**please review! thanks!**


	6. Memories

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. this chapter is short and really just a filler chapter. it's how Reid sees Megan and some flaskbacks. hope you enjoy!**

Memories:

"She's like Garcia, someone that you have to experience. She can be the first to laugh but also the first to nock you on your ass. She's amazing, beautiful, smart and funny. She was a true friend and a good person. I remember one time, we had been walking to her house and she saw a dog, Superman. He had been abused and starved by its previous owner until, we guessed, it ran away. She picked it up and carried it home. She kept him until he died. She was always doing community service, and she loved it, although she always complained that it was taking up her time. She was always on mission trips or doing something for the church."

"She sounds nice."

"Yeah, she is. She always put someone else's feelings before her own, hardly did anything before checking that it wouldn't hurt those close to her. There was one time, a guy had asked her to prom…"

**Flashback:**

"_You're different."_

"_What?"_

"_Meg, what happened?"_

"_Nothing Kell, I'm fine." she said. Kell looked her over, looking for hidden cuts and bruises that her father might have given her._

"_What ever." she said and turned back to talking with Jason, still suspicious._

"_She's right." Reid said putting down his book._

"_Oh God, you too? Reid, I'm fine!"_

"_No you're not. I haven't known you as long as everyone else but I do know that you have never gone this long with out talking to someone."_

"_What are you saying, I'm a bigmouth?"_

"_No, I'm saying that you're acting differently. You always talk to either me, Kell or Sam, you aren't talking at all."_

"_Oh, well look at mister profiler here!" she said and stared at him. She let out a defeated sigh and said, "Fine. I guy asked me to prom." she said and the table went silent as everyone turned to look at her. She was suddenly hit by a bombard of questions. "What'd you say?" "What are you going to wear?" "Who asked you?" "Well? Tell us!"_

"_Fine! It was Mike. He asked me in Global. I said I would have to think about it." she said to the group. She eyed the group for a reaction but got only awe. Mike was the hottest, and most popular, kid in school. He never went out with anyone, making him all the more popular with the girls._

_

* * *

__As she said who it was his heart broke. He knew that it could never happen but her still wished it. They weren't too far apart in age but, it was a decent gap. Besides, she was beautiful, smart and popular. She was almost the exact opposite of him. Yet, he still wished it, even if it was a far away dream._

_

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Spence." she said moving into the house, walking past him. He had been grading his moms papers and was surprised to see her here._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Do you want me to leave?" she asked, looking hurt._

"_No. but shouldn't you be at the prom?"_

"_I decided to stop in here first. Can I have a drink?" she said grabbing a glass and filling it._

"_Sure." he said still a bit confused by her presence. He closed the door and hid the papers under some books. He looked at her and noticed that she was dressed in her prom dress. It was floor length and entirely black. It had thick straps and the back was open with only three strings spanning it._

"_So how have you been?" she said setting down the untouched glass of water she had just poured._

"_You just saw me yesterday."_

"_Yeah but, a lot can happen in one day. For example, you can decide where you want to go to college, you can bomb half the world, you can find your true love."_

"_I'm good I guess."_

"_That's great. You want to talk about something?"_

"_Naz's class was fun today." he said and her face fell._

"_Yeah well, I better get going. I'll be late." she said and walked out the door, leaving a very confused Spencer standing in the middle of the kitchen._

_

* * *

_"Oh my god."

"What?" she asked surprised, Reid hadn't spoken in a couple of minutes and the sudden outburst shocked her.

"She wanted me to stop her. She wanted me to ask her to go."

"Reid, what are you talking about?" (he didn't say his flashback out loud). Suddenly Hotch came in.

"Finally! We may have something."

**Thanks for reading! please R&R!**


	7. Sorry, wrong answer

**i was doing a little research and i found that the egyptians didn't remove the heart durring mummification so... sorry. well we're winding down to the end here so stay tune!**

Sorry, wrong answer:

Prentiss had found it, he was a college student. Egyptian heritage and a good stressor.

"His name is Ethan Raoden. He's twenty years old and goes to the local college. His mother died a year ago, she was Egyptian, his dad still lives in Vegas, he's American. Since his mother died his grades have slipped a full number, high B's to low C's. He owns a warehouse a bit outside of town."

"Lets go check him out." Hotch said and they all left for their SUV's.

--

He had been in his Bio class when the agents came.

"Ethan Raoden." one of the older ones said flashing his badge to the professor. He pointed at his table and walked away a confused and disappointed look on his face. He turned around and looked at the six agents walking up to him.

"Can I help you?" he said, annoyed.

"Can we speak in private?" another, older agent said. He eyed them for a second then gave up and walked out of the room. When they were in the hallway he turned around and faced them.

"What?"

"Have you seen this woman?" the first agent said holding up a picture of a black- haired woman.

"Yeah. She was here last week for a seminar. Hot girl, a bit stuck-up though. Turned me down when I asked her out."

"Ethan, we understand that your mother died a year ago."

"So. She had cancer, it was only a matter of time."

"You don't sound too upset."

"I hardly knew her, she wasn't even my biological mom, and she was always doing lectures, she was a teacher. My dad was the one who was really broken up. He cried every night, sometimes he would call her name in his sleep. He blamed the government."

"Why?" a younger agent said, he was tall, had brown hair and looked like one of the nerds he usually beat up for exercise.

"Because they 'didn't provide the hospitals with the money to buy the machines that would catch the cancer.' I think he was just looking for a scapegoat. The cancer was well hidden, they wouldn't have found it anyway."

"Thanks for your time." the agent said and they walked away.

--

"He's not our guy." Rossi said.

"No, but I want to check out the father." Hotch said, "He may not be Egyptian but it sounds like he has a good reason."

--

_This sucked. She was locked in a tiny cell that didn't have even the most basic of facilities. She settled for passing the time by either trying to break down the door or pacing the room. Right now all she could think about was Spencer, it was weird what you think about when you're on the verge of death. He was so smart and yet so dumb! Like on prom night, all she wanted him to do was to stop her from going with him. She couldn't blame him though, he was just a kid. How could he know the feeling that she had for him?_

--

Morgan pulled out his phone and dialed Garcia, putting it on speaker. "Hey baby doll, we need an address for Ethan Raoden's father."

"Okay, let see. His name is Thomas, he works at the local hospital as a male nurse. His first wife was Alicia Gallagher. She divorced him in '93, he fought for custody of his son and won. The second wife, Khepri Rashidi, immigrated here '94 and they married in '99, she legally adopted Ethan in 2000."

"Can you get us an address?" Hotch asked.

"I had it five minutes ago, it's 814 Wilkshire avenue."

"Thanks Garcia." Morgan said and hung up. "Lets go get him." he said and the all walked back outside to the cars.

--

_The seconds passed like days. She was cold and started to smell, but she knew that it would be over soon. If she didn't die of starvation or dehydration then she would most likely be murdered by this crazy psychopath. She just hoped it would be soon._

--

They burst into the house.

Morgan and Prentiss went left while Rossi and Hotch went right. Reid went down the hall with the swat guys who broke down the door.

"Clear!" Morgan yelled from the bathroom as Prentiss checked out the bedroom, finding nothing. Hotch and Rossi didn't find anything either. Reid however, did.

'Guys, come in here for a minute!" he yelled from the living room at the back. The team filed in and saw what he had found. The entire left wall was filled with pictures. On the far left there were pictures of the first victim, everything from her getting her morning paper to going out to dinner with friends. As they looked right they saw pictures of the next victims and on the far right they saw the pictures of Megan. There were some of her sleeping while others were of her trying to break down a solid, hardwood door. The last picture was of her lying on the floor, she looked like the had lost ten pounds and was giving up hope.

"Reid, you okay?" Morgan asked, noticing that he hadn't taken his eyes off of the last picture.

"She can't give up. She can't give up…"

**I'l try to update soon! please review!**


	8. Reunion

**The second to last chapter has arrived! please read and review!**

Reunion:

They had gotten files on Thomas and found that he was clean. They were going through all of his addresses to see where he might be but they had no success.

"Maybe Ethan would know where he is?" JJ asked.

"It's worth a try." Hotch said, "Reid, Morgan you go back and talk to him."

--

They pulled in front of the dorms and parked the car. They could see Ethan outside talking to some other students. They walked up and the entire group went silent.

"Ethan, we need to talk to you." Morgan said.

"What do you want now?"

"Where's your father." Reid asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Your dad has killed five girls and is holding one hostage. We need to know where he is." Morgan said. Ethan's eyes went wide and he let it sink in.

"I-I don't know where he is."

"Do you know of any properties that he owns?"

"No but,"

"What?"

"There's this warehouse. He bought it but made me put it in my name. he pays the bills and everything but I'm not allowed to use it."

"That sounds like a good place. Where is it?" Morgan asked.

"116 Sanderson ave."

"Thanks." Morgan said as he pulled out his cell and started walking to the SUV.

"Agents!" Ethan yelled and they turned to look at him, "Don't hurt my dad, he really is a good guy."

"We'll try."

_--_

_She woke up when she heard the door click open. A tall man with black hair and a dark complexion walked in and picked her up from the floor with ease._

"_Hey! Put me down you freak of nature!" she yelled and before she knew it he had dropped her onto the cold, hard concrete floor. "You could have been a _little_ nicer!" she yelled as she shakily stood up. She knew that this was the end of the line. She had to get someone's attention now or she never would. She stood up and fell back on her knees with a scream._

"_What's wrong?" the man said in a deep, agitated voice._

"_It's my back. I have scoliosis and suffer from frequent back pains." she yelled, lying through her teeth._

"_Get up."_

"_I can't. It hurts too much." she said, lying once again. The man reached down and grabbed her arm in a strong grip. He easily hoisted her to her feet and leaned in close to whisper in her ear._

"_Your games don't work. I checked your medical records, and you don't have scoliosis. Now walk!" he said pushing her forward, her bare feet hardly gripping the floor. She realized with despair, that she had no option but to walk through the long corridor to her imminent death. _

--

Hotch's phone rang, he looked on the caller id and saw that it was Reid.

"Yeah Reid."

"Hotch we have an address. It's 116 Sanderson ave., Ethan's warehouse."

"Alright, thanks Reid, we're on our way." Hotch said as he hung up "Come on, we have a location." He said and headed out the door the rest of the team in tow. They sped around corners lights flashing and sirens blaring. They stopped in front of the warehouse, meeting up with Reid and Morgan, and strapped on their bulletproof vests.

--

_She was on a stone table, she looked up the best she could and found that she was shackled to it. I guess this is the end, she thought to herself. Suddenly the tall man, who was relatively well built, came out of the shadows. He was wearing an Anubis mask and a short white kilt lined with gold thread and he was singing. It was in a foreign language, she guessed Egyptian, and it was the must beautiful song she had ever heard. Suddenly it hit her, she knew this song, it was called the Hunters Lullaby and was used at sacrificial funerals. 'Oh God! He's the guy who's been mummifying those girls!' She thought and started to struggle against her bonds until the freezing water, from the pitcher he was holding, hit her. She screamed in shock at how cold the water was and turned her head to keep it out of her face and mouth. When the water stopped flowing she opened her eyes and saw the tools. Lying not two feet away from her was a tray filled with dozens of rolls of gauze, a knife and a hook among other various instrument that she didn't recognize. She started to struggle against her steel bonds again while the man started to rub her right arm with a cloth. Suddenly the door slammed open._

"_Freeze FBI!" she heard one of them yell. She looked over to her right and saw six people, four men and two women, each pointing a gun at her captor. She breathed a sigh of relief until the man, with stunning speed and agility, rolled over her legs and grabbed the knife from the tray. He had it pointed down at her heart before the agents could even cock their guns._

"_Don't think I wont do it!" the man yelled desperately through the mask. It was eerie, like something you would see in The Mummy or The Curse of King Tut's Tomb. _

"_You don't want to do this Thomas. You know that she has done nothing to you." one of the older agents said._

"_I have to finish it. I have to finish the process!" he continued even more desperate. She could only stare at the knife making a small hole in her dress and pushing through her skin._

"_No you don't. you don't have to do this. Think of what you wife would say if she could see this! Think about you son! Do you really want him to see this? All of the women who you killed?" The agent yelled. That got him. He stared at the agent through the eye slits, contemplating what to do next._

"_They wouldn't let me do it. The government wouldn't let me mummify her like her ancestors had been! She was royalty! She should have been laid to rest properly! But they wouldn't let me honor her dying wish!" Suddenly he raised his hand and went to bring the knife down and kill her. Before he could raise it past his head she heard the shot. She jumped from freight and the man dropped the knife. The body fell on top of her, the mask coming off to reveal his handsome face. She screamed and tried to wiggle out from under him but to no avail._

"_Reid find the keys!" one of the female agents yelled as the entire team ran over and dragged the body off of her. The blond and the one older agent who had tried to talk him out of killing her began to give the man CPR while the others searched for keys to the shackles._

"_Got em!" She heard some one yell then saw the face of a man she once knew._

"_Spencer?" she said, thinking that she had died and his has some delirious dream from Heaven._

"_Hey Megan." he said calmly as he hurriedly unhooked one of the shackles and went to work on the other. That one was soon unhooked and she sat up on the table. She saw that the two agents had given up of the man and were sitting on the ground. The man was on his back between the two of them. He had an expression of peace on his face. Before she knew it her feet were free from the shackles and Reid swung them over the edge of the table. She jumped down and almost fell due to her weakened state. He grabbed her in a firm grip and held her close._

"_I can't believe it's really you!" she said looking up into his tall, beautiful face. She could never imagine what he had turned out to look like and, she found as she stared at him, that he was better than anything she could have imagined. He stared at her for a second and then pulled her into a long, passionate kiss._

**I'm posting the last chapter now so hold on for a few second to find out what happens!**


	9. Epilogue

**Last chapter! hope you enjoy it.**

Epilogue:

It had been almost seven moths since she had moved from Vegas to Quantico and she loved it. Her and Spencer were still living apart but he didn't mind, she wasn't ready to share her personal space. He could understand it after what had happened to her. He had just come back from a case and they were having dinner at his apartment to celebrate them putting away the sicko. She walked up the staircase in her little black dress and could already smell the food. She knocked on the door and Reid opened it a couple seconds later.

"Hi!" he said hugging her. She could tell that something was different, he was nervous, not himself.

"It smells delicious." she said stepping into the apartment, "when did you learn to cook?"

"Ha ha." he said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "Come on, the food's ready." he pulled her to the small area that he called a dinning room and she saw the most beautiful set up ever. The table was covered in a white tablecloth with another, red tablecloth on top turned diagonally. There were three lit candles on the table and the dinner wear was set up like a five star restaurant.

"You went through all this trouble for dinner!" she said incredulous.

"I felt like going all out." he said ushering her to her seat. He pulled it out and she sat down. "I'll be right back." he said and ran to the kitchen. He reappeared a couple seconds later carrying two plates filled with chicken parmesan and spaghetti. He gave her one plate and sat down across from her, setting down the other. He started to pick at his food and she knew that something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. He jumped, startled, and knocked his knife onto the floor.

"Yeah" he said getting on the floor and putting the knife on the table. He stayed down on one knee and continued, "There's something that I want to ask you." he said, head down.

"What?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and asked her.

"Will you marry me?"

**Don't worry, there will be a sequel with her answer... i just have to start it.**


	10. The End

**okay i lied. i didnt want to write a sequel i didnt have any good ideas. so here is the end of Hunters Lullabye.**

End

It was a dream, it couldn't be true. Yet there she was. Garcia and JJ had just started to walk ahead of her at a slow march and Emily started a little after them. She started to lose her senses. She couldn't hear anything and she felt like she was going to faint.

She suddenly felt pressure on her arm and looked over to see Rossi urging her forward. She began her slow walk, weighed down by her heavy dress. When her and Rossi reached the rest of the team they stopped and he handed her hand to Reid. She stepped up to him and saw that behind his smile he was as nervous as she was. They faced forward and the preacher started to talk.

She couldn't pay attention to what he was saying, but somehow managed to repeat what her told her.

"I Megan Winston, take Spencer Reid to be my lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and health, in richer and poorer. To have and to hold for the rest of our days." Spencer put the small wedding ring on her finger and they kissed to everyone's applause. They were married.

**awww. happy ending.**


End file.
